The present disclosure relates generally to cutting tools and more specifically to a laser-based virtual cutting tool projection device.
At least some known cutting tools are used to cut and/or alter a shape of materials. Operational errors related to known cutting tools could lead to scrapping expensive materials and/or disrupting production schedules. Moreover, trying to avoid such operational errors could be time-consuming and/or labor intensive. To facilitate reducing a likelihood of committing operational errors, at least some known cutting tools include a laser that enables a centerline and/or an edge of the cutting tool to be visually estimated and/or projected onto the material before actually cutting and/or altering the material. However, lasers of known cutting tools are generally limited to providing visual estimates in one or two dimensions.